The necklace
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Serena finds a necklace on her way home from school, seeing how pretty it was she decides to wear it. As soon as she places the necklace around her neck she starts acting weird. Can Darien and the girls save her in time before it too late. Rate M
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am posting my first story on the site, it is rate M for mature no one under 18 is allowed, also I do not own Sailor moon not matter how much I wish I did. I would love to hear from you and your thoughts, enjoy my story, also I am looking for a beta reader, if interested email me. Enjoy!

The necklace

High School, what could be said about it, it was boring and mind numbing, well that's what Serena thought as she sat in class half-listening to her teacher monotone voice going on and on about something that happened over a hundred years ago. Sighing Serena started to braid a strand of her golden hair, wishing for the bell to ring. Staring at the clock above the teacher's head Serena rolled her cornflower eyes when she saw that there was ten minutes left to class; huffing again she started on another braid, by the end of class one of Serena's pigtails was entirely braided as Serena slumped out of class, yawning loudly.

"Hey girl," Ami said, catching up to Serena.

Serena looked up at her best friend Ami Watson. Her blue hair fell to her shoulder's which matched her thoughtful blue eyes.

"Did you pay attention in class?" Ami asked, nudging Serena shoulder.

"Nope, to boring, History is the most boring subject I have, but I've been busy braiding my hair," Serena laughed, showing her handy work.

Ami shook her head and jabbed Serena in the shoulder again, "You got to pay attention if you want to graduate."

"So, what am I going to do with a passing mark in History, it's not like I need to know what happened to Rome a hundred years ago when I enter the work force," Serena whined.

"You'd be surprised," Ami shot back.

Serena gave Ami a puzzled look as they headed to their locker. This year Ami and Serena were able to share a locker together since the school was overcrowded and there were not enough lockers to go around.

"I'm just glad the school day is over," Serena mumbled, opening their locker.

Serena threw her History book into her locker before grabbing her book bag and filling it with homework.

Ami waited patently for Serena to finish so she may get her stuff. Ami admired Serena pale skin and long blond hair that reached her knee's when down from her pigtails. She had always admired Serena's carefree spirit and wished that she too was like Serena at time, but no, it could not be that way. Ami mother demanded her to be perfect in everything, in grades and music. Ami had so much on her plate that she could not make many friends, the only one being Serena and her gang of friends. Before Serena she had nothing, after Serena she felt loved and was glad to be friends with her. Sighing again she watched as Serena turned to her.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Serena asked, giving her carefree smile.

"Mom is making me perform at Moon Light Tower and then Sunday she has brought in a tutor to help me in English," Ami explained, sidestepping Serena to get her things from their locker.

"Really, why do you need help in English, you get an 'A' in class," Serena said, shocked.

"Yeah, but it's not an 'A' plus, so she wants me to do better," Ami explained.

"Man your mom is tough, I am glad that my mother is proud of me when I get a 'C'," Serena laughed, throwing her hand behind her head.

"I think your mom is crazy letting you get away with such a low grade," A deep voice said from behind her.

Serena's face puffed out in anger before turning around to face her arch enemy.

"Haven't your mother ever taught you never to listen in on someone else's conversation," Serena seethed.

Darien's deep blue eyes became slits and his lushes mouth turned into a frown, without a word he turned and stalked off, leaving a confused Serena and Ami.

"Did I say something wrong?" Serena asked Ami.

Pulling her book bag on to her shoulder and closing their locker door, Ami just shrugged her shoulders.

"You want to come over to my house for supper?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Ami answered as they headed for the school doors.

Once outside Serena breathed in the cool air of autumn.

"I love the fall, the trees changing colors and the nip in the air, telling of the coming winter," Serena sighed as she breathed in another deep breath.

Ami laughed at Serena before taking off without her, it took Serena a couple of minutes to find out that Ami was a half a block away from her.

"Stop, wait for me," Serena cried, racing towards her friend.

"You really should stop and smell the air once and a while," Serena wheezed, catching up to Ami.

"No time for that when there is homework to be done, I have to finish if I am going to come over to your house for supper. Besides I have to get to cram school," Ami sighed, wishing just for once she could skip class.

"You work yourself to hard Ami, you are the smartest girl I know, it will be alright," Serena said, placing her hand on Ami's shoulder.

Ami nodded her head in thanks as they continued down the street. Serena was nice enough to walk Ami to her school before taking off, heading for the Crown Arcade. Serena bounced through the sliding doors and quickly walked up to the counter.

"Hey Serena," Andrew called as he finished up an order. "What would it be?"

"Milkshake and fries please," Serena sang, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Coming up, by the way, Rei, Lita and Mina are over in the back booth if you want to wait there, I will bring your food over," Andrew said, pointing to the booth in the back next to the Sailor V game.

"Cool, thanks Andrew," Serena said as she spotted Rei long black hair and Lita brown hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Jumping off the stool, Serena quickly sauntered over to the girls. Rei's back was to Serena while Mina mouth was going, most likely talking about boys. Lita spotted Serena first and Serena put her finger to her lips telling Lita to be quiet. With stealth that she did not usually have Serena tip toed behind Rei's chair, grabbing Rei shoulders while yelling at the top of her lungs. "Got ya!"

Rei jumped out of her chair, screaming and spilled her milkshake all over her new red blouse.

"Serena you bitch! This is a new blouse! You're paying the dry cleaning bill!" Rei screeched, drawing attention of everyone in the Arcade to look at the group.

"Calm down Rei, it was a joke," Serena huffed, taking a seat by Lita, hoping that if Rei attacked her, Lita would defend her.

"Don't look at me, I am not helping you out, if she attacks you, I am stepping back, you deserved it," Lita said, scooting away from Serena.

"Not fair!" Serena cried, tears stinging her eyes. "It was a joke. Fine, send me the bill."

Rei stuck her tongue out at Serena before sitting back down and quickly snatching a napkin from the table to clean her new blouse the best she could.

"And you're buying me a new milkshake," Rei announced, noticing her empty cup.

Serena groaned as Andrew came over with her order and placed it down in front of Serena. With one swipe of her hand Rei snatched her milkshake and fries.

"Thanks Meatball Head," Rei smiled as she munched on the fries.

Serena sighed as her stomach growled in protest. With eager fingers she tried to snatch a fry or two but Rei quickly slapped her hand away. Frowning Serena watched as Rei ate her meal, drool coming out the side of her mouth as she saw Rei gulp the last of her milkshake and ate the last fry.

"You know, sometimes I really hate you," Serena seethed, wishing for something to eat.

"Same here, we're like sisters, always fighting," Rei agreed.

"Where is Ami?" Lita asked, her green eyes scanning for her missing companion.

"Cram school," Serena said, glad of the subject change.

"That girl is always studying, one day she is going to break down and her brain will turn to mush," Mina said.

"Stop it, you know if she could be here she would, it's her mother, she is making her do all those things, we have to support her as best we can," Serena defended their missing friend. "Besides she's coming over for supper tonight, so if you guys want to come, you're all welcome."

"No can do, got a date with Ken tonight," Lita sighed, her golden hand on her cheek while she had a dreamy faraway look in her green eyes.

"I can't come either, mom and I are going to visit her sister outside the city," Mina whined, her blond hair falling over her face, hiding her deep blue eyes.

"I'm in Serena, I love your mother's homemade dishes," Rei piped up.

"Great, see you at six Rei and don't be late," Serena laughed; she got out of her seat.

"That's the pot calling the tea cattle black," Rei snorted, her purple eyes filled with mirth.

Serena waved bye to her friends as she headed out the door after paying Andrew for a meal she did not get to enjoy eating. With hunger pains in her stomach she started off for home. The wind picked up and tossed her blue school skirt around her knee's and Serena long legs started to jog while holding her skirt down so not to give a view of her panties to the public. Dark storm clouds overpowered the sky blocking out the sun's ray's making it appear darker than what it should at Five pm. Serena shivered as the air became cooler, wrapping her in a cold blanket.

"Only two blocks left," Serena whispered, hoping it would not rain on her walk home.

Suddenly her feet stumbled and she felt herself begin to fall, wildly waving her arms in the air, Serena tried to regain her balance but it was no use gravity was against her and she fell face first, kissing the pavement. Blood gushed out of her noise and bottom lip as Serena cried out in pain.

"Why am I such a klutz," Serena whined, sitting up.

Wiping the blood onto her white school uniform sleeve Serena turned to see what had tripped her. On the ground lay a golden chain with a silver star in the center. It sparkled in the gloom giving off its own light. Serena was mesmerized by the Silver Star that was its center. Picking up the necklace Serena laid it on her palm and felt the chain warmth against her skin. Small drops of blood leaked from Serena's bottom lip and onto the necklace. Shocked, Serena hurriedly cleaned off the necklace with her shirt, cleaning away all the blood except for the middle of the star, her blood was glued to the center and it would not come off, shrugging she laced the necklace around her neck and felt comforted as it snuggled between her round shape bosoms. Picking herself up off the ground, Serena jogged the rest of the way home.

"No," A voice whispered from the shadows. "That was mine."

A mist swirled through the air and entered the storm clouds; its eyes remained on the petite girl running home with its possession. The Mist watched the girl's slim figure and porcelain skin. Blond hair tide up in pigtails, trailing behind the girl, the wind playing with her clothes and hair. "Maybe it is not a bad idea that she has my necklace, I need a body and hers will do nicely," The Mist hissed, a plan forming in its mind.

Serena slammed the door to her house as she entered and kicked off her shoes and donned her pink slippers, without further thought she headed upstairs and re-dressed into some casual clothes, picking baggie jeans and a white tank top. Scurrying to the bathroom Serena cleaned up her face and admired the necklace anew.

"You are so pretty," Serena's said to the necklace.

The necklace seemed to glow brighter, but then it dimmed; Serena took no notice.

"Honey, Ami and Rei are here," Serena's mom called from downstairs.

Giggling with glee Serena ran from the bathroom and jumped downstairs to greet Ami and Rei.

"Hey Ami, how was cram school? Rei, nice to see you again," Serena gushed, giving them both a hugs.

"Good, we had a test and I only scored a 95, mom's going to ground me for such a low mark," Ami sighed, wishing she had studied more.

Both Serena and Rei gave Ami a hug to reassure her that everything will be alright

"You did your best Ami, that's all anyone can ask of you," Rei said, as Serena led them into the living room.

"Yeah, I agree with Rei, you tried your best," Serena smiled, though she could see the unshed tears in Ami's eyes.

"Thanks guys, I needed that, wow Serena, that is a nice necklace, where did you get it?" Ami asked, pointing to Serena's neck.

"I found it, isn't it lovely," Serena sighed, holding out the necklace to show Ami and Rei.

Ami was taken by awe of how beautiful the necklace was and wanted to wear it for herself, while Rei took a shaky step back and fell on to the couch as a cold shiver ran up and down her spine.

"Can I borrow it sometime?" Ami asked, reaching out for it.

"Sure, I guess," Serena said, stepping away from Ami so that she could not touch her necklace.

"I don't like it, it feels tainted," Rei breathed, she felt a black aura around the object.

Both girls looked at Rei with shocked filled eyes; they knew Rei had special physic powers and would often predict the weather or tell them they're fortunes but she had never done anything like this before and Serena and Ami didn't know what to think of it.

"Rei, you're just jealous that I found it first," Serena said, sticking out her tongue.

"No, I am not," Rei screeched, jumping off the couch, making both girls jump. "Just be careful, that is all I'm saying."

"Girls, supper is ready," Serena's mom called from the kitchen.

"Food," Serena screamed, before taking off for the kitchen, leaving behind Rei and Ami to shake their heads.

Serena's mom Ilene had the table set for four and was bringing out a big plate of pasta and meatballs, Serena's favorite. Serena's quickly sat on the right side of the table and quickly grabbed a big spoon and tried for the pasta, but Ilene swat the spoon away with hers.

"Wait for Sammy," Ilene chided.

Serena huffed while Rei and Ami took their seats laughing.

"Sammy! Food!" Ilene yelled from the table.

Minutes later you could hear pounding footsteps from upstairs, running towards the stairs and in a Serena type fashion, Sammy appeared, his tongue hanging out, his eyes on the pasta.

"Good evening, Sammy," Ami said.

Sammy brown eyes shot from the food to Ami pretty tan face and his face turned red as a tomato.

"Hi," Sammy stammered, taking a seat next to Serena, keeping his eyes down, trying to fight the butterflies in his stomach.

He peeked up through his eyelashes at Ami, with her blue hair and eyes to her small nose and rosy red lips. He noticed right away that she wore a blue tight T-shirt which showed off her curves and medium size breasts. He breathed deeply, tearing his eyes away from her and back to the food. Ilene started to dish the pasta onto everyone plate and Serena was already helping herself to the meatballs.

"Serena, save some for us," Rei yelled, grabbing the bowl of meatballs from her hands.

"Rei that is not fair, I only got four meatballs," Serena whined, crossing her arms over white tank top.

Rei stuck out her tongue and piled some meatballs on her plate before passing the bowl to Ami. Ami laughed at their playfulness and took some meatballs before passing it to Sammy. Dinner ended with dessert of lemon pie and tea and while Rei and Serena fought over the last piece of pie, Ami left to go home to finish up the last of her homework and to see what her mother had to say about her test. Rei shuffled off, after winning the pie war against Serena and took the last piece with her. Serena sighed falling onto her bed later that night, laughing at how much fun she had with Ami and Rei.

"Even though we fight all the time I still love hanging out with Rei," Serena muttered, her eyes growing heavy. Giving one last stretch, she pulled the covers up to her chin and fell into a deep sleep.

Midnight stuck and Serena room blackened to a shade no one has ever seen before. The Mist floated in through Serena window, slowly it moved towards Serena's sleeping form until it hovered over her body, its hungry eyes devouring every part of Serena's that was exposed. The Mist lowered itself until it was inches from the girl's face. Serena shivered at the closeness and tried to pull the covers up high, but did not wake. The Mist tried to sink lower into the girl but for some unknown reason, she just could not enter her body.

"It's too innocent," The Mist hissed, smelling the girl rose scented hair.

Pulling down her blanket The Mist saw the necklace shinning brightly through the darkness and smiled when it saw the blood in the middle of the star, it shone like a ruby of the brightest red.

"Perfect," The Mist hissed, tearing a small part of itself and shoving it through the necklace; into the sleeping girl's body.

Serena whimpered in her sleep as if having a bad dream and turned over onto her side, her back turning away from The Mist, as if trying to protect herself. The Mist smiled once again and left the girl to her sleep, knowing that soon, piece by piece it would obtain this girl's body.

Morning came too soon and Serena heard her alarm clock blaring to some eighty tune, she only heard her mother sing to.

"I'm up, I'm up," Serena hollered, shutting off her alarm clock, crawling out of bed.

Yawning, Serena stretched before screeching at the top of her lungs, she glared at her alarm clock; reading the big red numbers, seven-thirty.

"Serena honey, was that you who screamed?" Ilene asked, knocking on the door.

"Who set my alarm, its Saturday. I could have slept in!" Serena whined, her voice going higher and higher with each word.

"No you can't dear; you promised Rei you would help out at the temple," Ilene chided, covering her ears.

"Oh, yeah I forgot," Serena laughed, glad to be up on time for once.

With lightening speed Serena was up and in the shower, surprising Ilene as she stood shocked, that her daughter did not go back to sleep. Shaking her head, Ilene headed downstairs to start breakfast.

Serena quickly showered and dried her hair with her hairdryer before placing her hair in her usual pigtails with buns atop of her head. Going back to her room Serena donned a pretty pink dress with a Hello Kitty face on the front, smiling and winking to anyone who looked at her stomach. Serena checked herself in the mirror once last time.

"There is something missing," Serena said to her reflection. "I know."

Serena quickly grabbed her pink lip gloss and applied some.

"There, perfect," Serena said, giving herself another once over in the mirror. "What this?"

Serena peered closer to her buns and noticed that there were black streaks in her hair. Shrugging her shoulders she admire the black streaks and thought that it suited her. Smiling, Serena raced downstairs to eat and then it was off to Rei's temple.

"Five minutes early," Serena wheezed as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs to Rei's temple. "Rei is going to be so proud of me."

After breakfast Serena ran to Rei's without stopping, bumping into people and was lucky not to trip on her way to Rei's. Taking another breath to slow her beating heart, Serena started to climb the stairs to the temple. Halfway up the stairs, Serena started to feel pain in her chest, a burning, tightening pain that increased the closer she got to the top. By the time Serena reached the top, her breath became labored and she was grabbing her chest in pain. Sweat poured down her face and her knee's buckled beneath her. Serena's face was red and scrunched up and she could not move; she just laid there on the ground on the top step.

"Serena!" Rei's frightened voice cried as she spotted Serena laying on the ground, withering in pain.

Rushing over to Serena, Rei cradled her head, "What wrong?"

"Can't breath; sharp burning pain in my chest," Serena struggled each word out. "Help me home."

Rei nodded her head as she helped Serena up onto her feet. Serena quickly lost her balance, but Rei caught her before she fell again. With most of Serena weight supported by Rei, Rei helped her downstairs and away from the Temple. The pain eased up a block away from the temple and Serena was able to breathe normal again.

"Thanks Rei," Serena said as the pain disappeared and she was able to walk on her own.

"What happened?" Rei asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm not sure, I just felt this burning pain and I could not breathe," Serena sighed. "I think right now, I need a milkshake to calm my nerves."

"You do that, I have to get back to the temple. Don't worry about helping me, you just rest," Rei said, hugging Serena. "When did you get lowlights?"

"Huh?" Serena asked, not understanding her question.

"When did you put black streaks into your blond hair?" Rei asked again.

"Oh, last night, you like?" Serena lied.

"Yeah, but you look better with blond hair, black is not your color," Rei said, giving Serena another hug before taking off back to the temple.

"That was weird," She muttered as she kicked a rock and started for the Arcade. "I've never had pains in my chest before, was it a heart attack, no I am too young and cute for a heart attack."

Laughing, Serena put a hand behind her head as she entered the Arcade's sliding door. Video games noise pounded against her brain, giving her a slight headache but she ignored it and went up to the pink counter where Andrew was cleaning glasses with his dishrag. His dirty blond hair cut in layers down to his ears and his green eyes focused on the glass.

"Hey Andrew," Serena said, sitting on one of the blue stools and placing her elbows on the counter.

"Serena, nice to see you, you're usual?" Andrew asked.

"Yep, and make it quick, I am having a bad day," Serena sighed, slumping her head onto the counter.

"Coming up," Andrew cheered, turning away for her milkshake and fries.

"Having a bad day Meatball Head, it's still early in the morning," Darien said, sitting down next to Serena.

Serena huffed and puffed trying to calm down and ignored Darien presence. Darien studied her and noticed that she looked different today, instead of honey gold hair she had bits of black streaks through her buns and she also seemed not to be her chipper self. She did not even start any kind of argument today with him. Frowning he tried again hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Hey Serena, failed another test?" Darien smirked, knowing that talking about school would do it.

"Darien we are in the same classes, and you know that we don't have a test until Tuesday," Serena said calmly.

Darien was taken back; Darien had forgotten about the upcoming test and was surprised that it was Serena who had reminded him. Darien cursed under his breath which Serena smiled at.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Serena teased, looking at Darien for the first time today.

Serena studied his ebony hair and wondered what it would be like to rake her fingers through it. Serena blushed at the thought, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"I didn't forget," Darien stuttered, not realizing her flushed cheeks.

"Whatever," Serena said as Andrew brought her food.

Smiling Serena grabbed her chocolate milkshake and started to take long noisy slurps.

Darien could not help but stare at Serena soft white skin and pink kissable lips while she drank her milkshake, Darien wished that he was that straw between her lips so he could feel how soft they were. This time Darien blushed and mentally bashed himself on the head for staring like a love sick puppy at her. Darien coughed and deciding that she needed to be punished for making him think of her in a way he tried so desperately not to, so he stole her fries and started to eat them three at a time.

"Hey, you're eating my fries!" Serena screeched, which earned everyone in the arcade's attention.

Laughing Darien stood up from the chair, showing his full six foot three height and continued munching on the fries.

"They taste good, Meatball Head," Darien laughed, finishing off the fries.

"You jerk," Serena yelled, tackling Darien to the floor trying to retrieve her fries.

Chewed up fries spit from Darien's lips and he felt Serena's heavy weight crush into him making him fall backwards landing on his back on the floor with Serena sitting on top of him.

"You ate my fries," Serena seethed, taking the empty basket away from Darien and throwing it over her shoulder. She pinned his muscular shoulders with her hands and stared down at Darien, her eyes flashing red before they turned blue again.

Darien inhaled sharply, _did her eyes just turn red,_ Darien thought to himself but he shook his head as he watched his angry beauty seethed down at him, he could not help his wondering hands as they touched her small derriere. He felt himself get hot under the collar, wanting to pull her down to kiss her sweet lips knowing that they would taste like chocolate. His control was almost lost on him as her dress was not blocking the feel of her panties against his pants making him aroused.

Serena stared down with hatred at Darien, _how dare he eat my fries, _Serena though, her stomach crying in protest. Serena was unaware that she had drawn a crowd around her and that her laying on top of Darien with nothing but a pink dress on didn't look good.

"You're paying for those fries and buying me new batch Darien, you understand," Serena hissed, pointing her finger at Darien.

Darien laughed out loud; his hands moving up and down Serena's butt underneath her dress and it took Serena a couple minutes to realize what he was doing.

Screaming, Serena scurried off of Darien, pushing hard down on his chest making all the air leave his lungs.

"You pervert, trying to grope a feel," Serena yelled, feeling somewhat aroused herself when she realized she liked the feel of his hand on her butt.

"Hey, you're the one who jumped me!" Darien teased, watching Serena cheeks flamed with embarrassment, "Who knew you had the hot's for me."

Serena stared in shock at his words and her face reddened even more. Words were lost on her as she looked around and noticed the crowd for the first time, taking in the scene; tears gathered in her eyes before she ran out of the arcade. Darien slowly got up from the floor; dropping his head in shame and returned to his seat, not caring of who was staring at him.

"Buddy, you were mean," Andrew said, placing a black coffee in front of him.

"Hey, I am not the one who jumped her, she jumped me," Darien defended himself.

"You should not have stolen her fries," Andrew shot back before serving another customer.

"So now, I'm the bad guy," Darien huffed to himself.

"Hey Darien, saw the whole thing, I never laughed so much in my life," Diamond said, nudging Darien with his elbow.

"Hey Diamond, saw the whole thing did you," Darien said, turning towards his classmate.

"Sure did, did you make a move," Diamond laughed, winking.

"None of your business, Diamond. Serena is so not my type," Darien hissed, sipping his coffee.

"Really that's good to here, I'm thinking of asking her out," Diamond said, taking a seat next to Darien.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Darien asked, staring at Diamond in disbelief.

"Emerald, nope, I broke up with her last week. Serena is the only prettiest girl I have not had the chance to go out with," Diamond declared.

"What about Ami, Mina and Lita, they are in our class and our pretty hot too," Darien stated.

"Ami is too shy to date and I have already been with Mina and Lita, both were very nice indeed," Diamond smiled, his purple eyes glazed over with memory.

Darien was shocked by Diamonds words, he never knew that Mina and Lita both went out with him and from the look on Diamond's face, slept with him as well.

"Stay away from Serena, she too nice for the likes of you," Darien announced as he stood and pulled out a couple bills flopping them on the counter before heading out.

Tears fell from Serena's eyes; she had never been so embarrassed in her life and she allowed her feet to take her faraway from the arcade.

"I don't know if I can ever show my face in the arcade again, or at school," Serena cried, as she entered the park.

The sun was shinning making the lake in the park sparkle. Trees scattered here and there with bushes and flowers beds. Serena breathed in the flowers as she walked past them. Her feet brought her to the edge of the lake and she sat on the grass watching the water. Ducks of white and brown swam across the lake, making Serena wish that she was a duck.

"You have it easy, no one will tease you at school," Serena said to the ducks. "How could I be so stupid and jump that jerk, and how could I have liked it; his callous hands on my underwear."

A blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered his touch and wished that he would touch her again but in a more private place, where there would be no on lookers.

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss him," Serena whispered, her necklace glowing again.

Serena felt the heat against her chest and pulled out her necklace from inside her dress and stared at it.

"I didn't know there was a ruby in the center," Serena whispered, studying the red ruby; the sun ray made it glow brighter. The necklace soothed her beating heart and the tears dried from her eyes. Once again her eyes turned red before turning sky blue once more. Serena placed the necklace inside her dress with new confidence and determination to get Darien back for what happened at the arcade. Wiping the grass off her dress Serena headed home for the day even though it was noon, she had plans to put into action. Serena came home to an empty house both Sammy and Ilene were gone which made Serena smiled as she went upstairs to her mother's room. Serena has never really stepped foot into her mother's room before without permission but she needed her mother's makeup case. Grabbing what she needed she hurried back into her room.

"Now to change my school uniform a bit," Serena said as she put the makeup case down on her dresser.

Going to her closet, she pulled out her school skirt and grabbed a pair of scissor and started to cut a thin layer off the bottom of the skirt, taking some thread, she hemmed up the skirt to hide the jagged edges of the scissors. Holding the skirt up against her, she smiled as it went to mid thigh instead of knee.

"Perfect," Serena said, placing the skirt back in her closet.

She did this to all her school skirts uniforms which took up most of the afternoon. Ilene came home at four and started to prepare supper leaving Serena alone in her room. Luna, Serena's cat wiggled the door open and ran inside Serena's room and jumped up onto her bed.

"Hey, Luna, catch any mice?" Serena asked as she finished her last skirt.

Luna meowed as she lay her head down on Serena's pillow.

"Lazy cat," Serena huffed, hearing her mother call her down for supper.

Screaming with joy, Serena raced downstairs and into the kitchen for supper.

After supper Serena helped Ilene clean the dishes; eventhough Ilene had to bribe Serena with an extra piece of cake but it was well worth it. Tired Serena stumbled upstairs and flopped onto her bed almost squishing Luna in the process. The black cat cried in protest before digging her claws in her back.

"Ouch!" Serena cried as Luna scurried out from under Serena; jumping on the window sill. "That hurt Luna, be nice next time."

Luna hissed at Serena before licking her paws.

"Dumb cat," Serena yawned.

Serena checked to make sure that Luna did not cut into her skin, seeing no blood Serena got up and quickly changed into her night clothes, but instead of wearing her normal pink PJ she put on a long black T-shirt that did not reach her butt. Slipping under the cool covers Serena drifted off to sleep.

Again that night The Mist entered Serena room by the window, making the room darker by its presences. The room chilled making Serena shiver in her sleep. Luna woke up and hissed at The Mist before scurrying out of the room. The Mist paid no mind to the cat as it again leaned over Serena's body and took a piece of itself out and shoved it within Serena's body.

"Soon, I will have your body and we will have so much fun," The Mist laughed, it being only half its size than it was before. Serena's right bun turned black leaving no blond to shine through. Serena cried in her sleep at the intrusion but soon calmed down as part of The Mist attached itself to her soul.

Serena was up before the Sun on Sunday and did all her homework when she got up. This being unusual for Serena but no one noticed since Ilene and Sammy where still asleep in bed. Eight o'clock rolled around when Serena finished her homework and she jumped into the shower as her mother footsteps could be heard going downstairs to start breakfast. After her shower Serena went back into her room and worked on her school shirts re-arranging the buttons on her shirt and snipping the bottom so it showed her mid-drift. After all her shirts were done she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Serena," Ilene said as she turned towards her daughter.

Ilene screamed and dropped the plate of pancakes.

"What?" Serena asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Your hair, what did you do to your hair?" Ilene asked, seeing one bun colored black.

"It's a new look, don't you like it, I am getting tired of blond hair, I'm think of coloring my hair black," Serena explained.

"Oh, but I love your blond hair, your hair always reminded me of marigold flowers in spring," Ilene said, sadly.

"I think it is time for a change," Serena huffed.

Ilene turned her back on Serena a sad expression on her face as she prepared another stack of pancakes for Serena. Sammy came down a couple minutes later and too stared at Serena's changed appearance but didn't say anything. After breakfast Serena hurried up to her room trying to find something to wear, but there was nothing.

"Need to go shopping," Serena said, throwing on a tight black mini skirt and a white tank top on.

"Going out, mama!" Serena cried, grabbing her purse and headed out the door.

Taking her cell out of her purse, Serena called up Mina knowing she was always in for a shopping spree.

"Hello," Mina's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Hey girl, I am going shopping for new clothes, want to come with me?" Serena asked, playing with a stray blond hair.

"Of course, want me to call Lita, Rei and Ami?" Mina suggested.

"Sure, the more the merrier I always say, meet me at the food court, then we will shop until we drop," Serena laughed as she ended the call and put her cell back into her purse.

Storm clouds threaten rain as Serena walked to the mall and she prayed that it would not rain until after she got home. Seeing the mall up ahead Serena started to run towards it, her skirt flying in the wind showing anyone who was looking her pink underwear. Serena headed towards the crowded food court and quickly sat in an empty seat by the doors, waiting for her friends.

A half-hour passed and still no friends. Anger started to fill Serena mind and she was about to go shopping on her own when she spotted Mina's big red bow and blond hair walk through the door. Serena jumped up and ran towards Mina engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey Mina," Serena said.

"Serena what happened to your hair?" Mina asked, seeing the black bun while the rest of her hair remained blond with black streaks.

"Trying something new," Serena said.

Nodding, Mina studied Serena's outfit and was surprised to see her in such skimpy clothing. It was not like Serena to show too much skin; Mina could see the deep V neck of the T-shirt exposing the top of Serena's breasts and the tight mini skirt and it worried Mina that Serena was slowly changing into something Mina was not sure she liked.

Serena gazed into Mina's blue eyes and saw the confusing within her dept but was not sure what it was about. Mina was dress in an orange dress that went to her knees and was a contrast to her pale skin.

"Mina, you look good, where are the others?" Serena asked.

"They could not make it, Ami is studying and Lita is at a cooking competition and Rei is helping her grandfather out at the temple," Mina informed.

"That's ok, let's shop," Serena said, dragging Mina to the nearest clothing store.

They shopped until closing time and Mina was surprised by what Serena bought. Never had Mina seen Serena buy thongs or short skirts that left nothing to the imagination; shirts that had low necks lines and almost see through fabric. Never before had Serena bought clothes that were of the darkest of colors. Serena always wore pink, white and sky blues. But not this Serena, this Serena bought black, dark purples and navy blues. Mina did not say anything but she was worried for Serena and made a mental note to talk to the girls about the sudden change in Serena's behavior.

Giving Serena a hug goodbye Mina left for home with two shopping bags filled with clothes and a mind filled with thought.

Mina rushed into her house and said a quick greeting to her mom before rushing upstairs with her bags, throwing her bags on her orange carpet she fell on her orange Hello Kitty bread spread. Picking up her phone she called Ami first then put her on hold while she called Rei and put them on three way; then had Ami call Lita and put her on Three way on her line.

"Everyone here?" Mina asked.

"Lita's here," Lita's said.

"Rei's here."

"Ami's here."

"Good, have you guys notice anything different about Serena lately?" Mina asked.

"No, I have not see Serena since Friday, she seemed ok to me," Lita said and Ami agreed with her.

"Well when she came to the temple on Saturday, she had chest pains and couldn't help me, and she got lowlights," Rei said.

"It's more than lowlights, Serena has colored one of her meatballs black," Mina started. "And today we went shopping and she bought all these weird clothes, not her usual stuff."

"Really, what did she buy?" Ami asked, concerned.

"She bought this really black tight skirt that barely passed her bum, and she bought a see through shirt with black roses covering the breasts. She also brought a thong, and I am not talking one of those cute thongs with a full front but a string thong, I swear if she wears it you could see everything front and back."

"Wow; that does not sound like our Serena, maybe she going through a crisis or something. Should we talk to her?" Lita commented.

"We should, she is our friend and if she going through something, we need to be there for her," Rei said.

"Ok, Rei meet us afterschool Monday at the Arcade and Lita, Ami and I will bring her there to confront her and try to help her," Mina explained.

"Agreed," Everyone said before hanging up.

Mina hung up her phone and stared out her window, _Serena please be Ok,_ Mina thought as twilight descended on the city.

Serena hurried home with her bags full of new clothes and she quickly raced upstairs to throw out all her old clothes that she no longer needed. Serena skipped supper that night and took out her outfit for Monday.

"Darien, you will be surprised when you see me in this," Serena laughed, suddenly feeling tired.

Serena searched around for Luna but her black cat could not be found. Shrugging her shoulders she pulled off her clothes and slumped into bed in her underwear and bra before falling asleep, her silver star necklace glowing in the dark.

Again The Mist made its appearance and noticed the curves on this young woman, she was built like a model, curves in all the right places and nice perky breasts. It noticed her hair turning black, making it smile.

"Only three more nights and our souls will become one," The Mist hissed, gleefully.

Once again it tore apart of itself and placed into the slumbering girl. Serena cried out in pain, almost waking from the nightmare of being torn in two, her body wiggling and thrashing on the bed, throwing the covers onto the floor, sweat poured from her skin, making the sheets stick to her. Her face contorted in anguish, after a minute or two the girl body stilled and The Mist left the room again. Serena's left bun turned black while blond and black intertwined from the pigtail.

Serena woke up and stretched smirking, thinking over her plan for today. Today was the day Darien was going to notice her and take her seriously. Shutting off her alarm, Serena got up to shower and changed into her altered school uniform before drying and fixing her hair. Inspecting herself in the mirror, her eyes flashed red in excitement. Serena grabbed her mother makeup case and decided on a deep purple for her eyes and a russet red for her lips making them fuller. Her pale cheeks were brushed with pink, making it look like she was blushing all the time. Giving herself a wink, she headed downstairs and out the door before her mother saw her and skipped breakfast.

Serena, instead of speeding down the street like normal, she sauntered, swaying her hips to catch the eye of boys and men alike. Some whistled while others gawked. Serena smiled and winked at a man she found attractive before turning the corner. The walk to school was long but Serena did not mind, she had left the house early enough and she wanted to be on time today, hoping to catch Darien before the bell rang. Darien always arrived early at school and played a round of basketball before the bell rang with a couple of guys. Clicking her high heels she arrived at the school and saw Darien ebony hair flying across the court and Diamond trying to block his path. Darien veered right and Diamond followed, suddenly he ducked left and took the shot, it went through the hoop. Smirking, Serena fixed her uniform and waltzed up to the gates to the basketball area and watch the men play.

Diamond scowled as Darien's ball went into the hoop.

"Three to two," Darien taunted.

"I still got time," Diamond hissed, grabbing the ball.

Diamonds white hair stuck to his face from the build up of sweat upon his brow and his black shorts and white T-shirt stuck to his skin but it didn't matter, what mattered to Diamond was beating Darien. Grabbing the ball he started to dribble looking for a opening to by past Darien but halfway down the court his eyes landed on Serena and he stopped mid dribble allowing Darien to take the ball and running up the other end; dunking it into the basket, when Darien looked back at Diamond, he still had not moved.

"What are you staring at?" Darien said, walking up next to Diamond.

"Serena?" Diamond breathed, not believing his eyes.

Darien looked to where Diamond was staring; his breathed hitched as he saw Serena's black colored meatballs on top of her head with black and blond streaks flowing down from the buns, he took in her uniform, her blue skirt was inched too high than normal and her shirt showed her mid-drift and he could have sworn he saw a belly ring. He was surprised to find her wearing makeup but it made her look nineteen instead of fourteen.

"Serena, what are you wearing?" Darien asked, moving to approach Serena.

"You like," Serena winked.

"Yes, I mean no. I liked the old you. Your hair was nicer when it was blond," Darien sighed.

"Well I didn't do it to impress you; that's for sure," Serena spat, turning on her heels, walking away.

"Why did you say that to her, she looks hot," Diamond said, his eyes following her behind. "I am going for her."

Darien shook his head as he followed Diamond to the locker room to shower and change; hoping he could talk to Serena before class.

Unfortunately there was no suck luck, by the time Darien finished, the bell rang and he had to rush to class before he was late. He spotted Serena sitting in the back, talking to Ami who sat next to her. Darien started towards her but the teacher came in and told everyone to sit. After roll call, Mr. Chase asked for everyone homework and everyone in class was surprised that Serena had hers', but what surprised Mr. Chase most was that her homework was correct.

"Serena, may I see you after class," Mr. Chase said, after checking her homework.

"Yes Sir," Serena replied back, bored with the subject.

After class Mr. Chase waited until everyone had left and closed the door, he stared at Serena who had not left her seat.

"Serena, did someone do your homework for you?" Mr. Chase asked.

"No, I did it myself, do you not believe I could do the work you assigned me," Serena said, getting up from her desk, showing off her creamy legs.

"Yes, but you have never passed in your homework before and never passed anything in this class, I had to ask," Mr. Chase explained nervously as his brown eyes were drawn to her breasts.

"Serena, did you do something to your school uniform?" Mr. Chased asked, noticing how short her school skirt was. "You know you are not allowed to alter your uniform."

Serena could see the sweat break out on his brow as she swayed her hips, smiling at the nervous teacher. Clicking her heels she approached his desk and leaned against the desk giving him a better view of her cleavage.

Mr. Chase was not a bad looking teacher for being thirty, with short brown hair and eyes. His slim figure portraying that more of a woman than a man with long legs and small hips, but his face was cute with his small nose and full lips.

"Mr. Chase there is nothing wrong with my attire, I did nothing to my clothes," Serena said, huskily.

Mr. Chase mouth gaped open like a fish unable to say anything as his fingers itched to touch Serena.

Serena's eyes flashed red, putting Mr. Chase into a trance.

"Come here, Mr. Chase," Serena commanded, beckoning him with her finger.

With no control of his own, Mr. Chase lifted himself from his chair and walked the two steps to reach Serena. Serena flipped her legs caging him between her legs.

"Mr. Chase, do you want to touch me," Serena leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Mr. Chase gulped once but still could not answer her, but it seemed that his fingers had a mind of their own, for he found them grabbing both breasts and massaging them making her nipples pucker. Serena arched her back and moaned as his hands worked on her upper body.

"Kiss me, Mr. Chase," Serena purred.

Mr. Chase complied, capturing her mouth in one swift move. At first his kiss seemed to be going well until he drooled over Serena mouth, his tongue slobbering all over her lips, turning her off from any more interaction. With both hands Serena pushed Mr. Chase off of her; wiping her mouth.

"No wonder you're still single, you can't kiss," Serena spat. "Tell no one of this."

Serena unhooked her legs from Mr. Chase even though he tried to protest but she pushed him against the black board. Straightening her shirt, she started for the door. As her hand gripped the knob, she turned to face Mr. Chase one last time. "I expect an 'A' from now on," Serena said, opening up the door, leaving Mr. Chase to control his breathing.

The next class was English with Mrs. Welsh and it flew by without Serena being called on once and she was able to take a quick nap and not be put in detention for it. Mina was surprised that Mrs. Welsh did not yell at Serena for her rude behavior like she did every other day, but as soon as Serena stared at Mrs. Welsh angry face something happened to Mrs. Welsh and she became robot like and ignored Serena for the rest of the class allowing Serena to sleep. After English class, Mina quickly grabbed Serena's hand and pushed her through the crowd of kids and outside into the afternoon sun for lunch.

"Serena, what did you do to your school uniform, you know we can't alter it, you could get in trouble," Mina whined, dragging her over to their usual tree.

Mina was happy when she spotted Ami and Lita sitting there, waiting for them.

"I have not gotten in trouble so far, so I guess its ok, don't you like what I did?" Serena pouted.

"Yeah, you look great," Mina lied, hating Serena's new look.

Mina missed the old Serena who followed the school dress code and was carefree. She missed the Serena who fell asleep in class and got in trouble. Mina missed her twin and partner in crime.

"Hey girls," Serena said, as she sat by Ami under the tree relieved to be in the shade.

"Serena, what did you do to yourself?" Ami and Lita asked at once.

"Don't you like it, I should be a fashion designer," Serena purred.

"Don't you think it's a bit much for school?" Ami choked out.

"No, Ami I don't," Serena hissed, her eyes turning red for a moment before going sky blue again.

Ami, Lita and Mina gasped and wondered how could her eyes change color so quick. Something was wrong and the girls knew it, but they didn't know how to stop it.

"Did you bring your lunch Serena," Lita interjected, trying to change the subject.

"No I forgot," Serena said.

Lita offered Serena her lunch and with a smile Serena ate her fill. Lita was surprised that Serena ate her rice balls and her apple and left the sweets untouched which was unlike Serena.

"Thanks Lita," Serena laughed as her eyes strayed towards the school her mind searching for Darien's whereabouts.

Serena frowned when she noticed that he was not there, the only person she saw in the yard that interested her was Diamond.

"What do you guys think of Diamond?" Serena asked, turning back to her friends.

"That guy is a bastard, he will only take you for a ride, once he gets what he wants, he will dump you," Lita spat out, remembering her time with Diamond.

Lita only dated Diamond for three months and it was in secret. At first she thought it was exciting, having a secret boyfriend but it turned out that he was dating Mina too and wanted to make sure that they did not find out about each other. On the third month Lita was head over heels in love with him and decided to let him be her first, and boy did she regret it now. Two days after they had sex, he dumped her. The same thing happened to Mina and when they found out; they were dating Diamond at the same time, they cornered him and kicked his ass, but that didn't stop him from going after other girls and treating them the same.

"He will just use you and spit you out," Mina spat, anger laced his voice.

"Did you two date him?" Serena asked, wondering why they hated him so much.

Mina and Lita stuttered for words because they did not tell the girls about their relationship with Diamond. Lita and Mina had kept it a secret between them; not wanting to get a bad rap at school for being 'easy' as Diamond put it.

"No, not really, but word around school is that he is only in a relationship for sex," Mina said, finally finding her voice.

"Oh," Serena said, knowing that they were hiding something from her, and if she guessed right it was about Diamond.

After lunch was Math, her boring subject with Mrs. H. Serena was overjoyed when Darien sat beside her. Again Serena passed in her homework but for the first time did not fall asleep in class, this time her eyes kept straying to Darien's sexy body. Serena wished she could rip his shirt open to expose his well built chest and hard abs; she wanted to caress his strong arms and press herself against his smooth skin. Serena smiled when she notice Darien looking her way and she popped a button on her shirt exposing more of her breasts to him which made Darien turn away, blushing. Once class was over Serena started for her locker but a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. Turning around she smiled; it was Darien's hand touching her shirt.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Darien asked nervously.

"Sure, where?" Serena purred.

Grabbing her sleeve Darien led her pass her next class and out into the empty school yard. Still walking, he took her off school property. Darien knew he had to talk to her but didn't know where to take her so he just kept on walking, and the funny thing was that his feet had a mind of their own and brought them to a cemetery and to a grave site.

"Serena, why are you acting like this?" Darien asked as he stared at the gravestone, letting go of Serena's sleeve.

"Why did you bring me here? Serena asked as she too peered at the gravestone.

Serena inhaled a breath as she read the name on the headstone. 'Gloria Shields, may she rest in peace'.

"Your mother," Serena whispered.

"Yeah, she died giving me life," Darien whispered, dropping to his knees in front of the grave.

"I'm so sorry," Serena said, feeling a burning sensation scorched her chest.

Serena gasped silently and put her hand over her heart, hoping that the pain would go away and was glad that Darien back was to her.

"It's ok, I never got a chance to know her, but father said she was a wonderful woman," Darien sighed, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Does your dad still work on the docks?" Serena asked, knowing that Darien didn't have much money, most people at school considered him poor, but he didn't care.

"Yes, but he still greaves for her," Darien cried.

The pain was becoming almost unbearable as her chest burned from the inside out. Serena glanced down at her chest but saw smooth skin and her necklace. Gasping for air, Serena tried to back away from Darien only to fall onto her knees.

"Serena, are you ok?" Darien asked, turning to face her for the first time.

"No," Serena wheezed, all the air leaving her lungs she was unable to breath right.

Darien quickly scooped her up into his arms and his touched burned Serena bare skin that she cried out in pain.

Frightened, Darien didn't know what to do so he put her down on a near by bench and got out his cell phone.

"No, don't call anyone," Serena coughed out as the burning pain started to calm down.

Darien unsure of what to do put his phone away, looking on in concern.

"Are you ok Serena?" Darien asked, placing his hand on her hand.

Serena jumped and tore her hand away from Darien's, feeling her skin burn where Darien had touched it.

"I'm fine, just lost my breath that's all," Serena said. "Allergies."

"Oh," Darien said, not quite believing her. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I will walk," Serena said, as she scurried off, leaving Darien by the bench in the cemetery.

Darien went back to his mother grave and knelt down so he may talk to her.

"That's Serena' she used to be real nice. I would tease her everyday since the first day we met three years ago, it was on that day she stole my heart mom. I wish you were here to help me get her back to her old self," Darien whispered.

_Note to self, stay away from Darien,_ Serena thought shivering as she remembered the painful burning sensation. Serena was baffled as to why Darien's touched burned her as it did but it was something that she never wanted to experience again. For a while Serena thought that she loved Darien and now she was not so sure, she didn't know how she could be with someone who inflicted pain upon touch. Shaking her head she knew of only one cure and that was too the arcade. Serena raced down the street, knocking anyone who was in her way, her only thoughts were to get to the arcade. The streets were not that busy so it only took her ten minutes to reach her destination. Walking through the sliding doors, Serena eyes found Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei over their usual table near the Sailor V game and she quickly hurried over.

"Missed you in History class," Lita said.

"Sorry about that, Darien had to talk to me," Serena said, sitting down.

"We are glad that you are here Meatball Head, we need to talk to you," Rei spat, hating Serena's new look.

"What do you girls want to talk to me about?" Serena asked, checking out Andrew from above Rei's head.

"We want to talk to you about your new look," Ami stated. "We think it's a bit much, don't you?"

"No, I think it's perfect. I'm turning a new leaf and I thought that you girls would stand by me through this transition," Serena said hurt.

The girls all looked at each other before turning their eyes on Serena; they all reached to grab her hand. Serena felt a mild burning sensation course through her hand and it started to hurt. Pulling her hand away she looked up at the girls.

"If you girls are not with me then you're against me. I can find better friends than you," Serena hissed, standing up from her chair.

Shocked, Ami stood and tried to pull Serena back but only caught one of her pigtails pulling out a couple of hairs. Serena to angry did not notice; stormed out of the arcade.

"What should we do now?" Mina cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"There is something wrong with Serena, I can sense a dark energy around her," Rei said.

Ami looked down and saw a strand of black and blond hair within her hands.

"Guys I got a lock of Serena's hair. I'm going to analyze it to see if I can come up with something," Ami announced, getting up herself and heading for the door.

"How is that going to help?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure, but trust Ami, she is the smartest out of all of us," Rei said. "When did you notice Serena acting strange?"

"School today," Lita said.

"Sunday shopping," Mina piped in.

"And I noticed her strange behavior on Saturday when she got sick at the temple. It was the same time Serena found that golden chain with a silver star on it," Rei explained thinking. "I got a good look at that necklace. I'm going back to the temple and see if I can find anything about it in the library."

Rei quickly stood and without a goodbye she was gone out the door, her only mission was to find out about that necklace. She knew there was something wrong with that necklace when she first saw it, it was giving off bad vibes and now her beloved Serena has changed from a flake to something she did not like.

Lita and Mina watched the door, their two friends had left out of, "What are we going to do?" Mina whined.

"I know, we can be spies, you know watch every move Serena makes and if she gets into trouble we can rescue her like in the movies," Lita whispered excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea, but we are going to need stealth clothes and makeup. Come on let's go," Mina screamed, grabbing Lita's hand, running out the door.

Rei arrived home and without a 'Hi' to her grandfather she headed to the massive library they had at the temple. Rei was studying to be a priestess so she could take over the temple once her grandfather dies and Rei hoped that it would not be for a while. The library kept all records on holy and unholy items. Spell and rituals of how to summon or banish demons, and how to find inner peace with oneself; Rei had been studying these books since she was a small child and she still have not gone through half the books. The library was massive covering all the walls in a small house off to the side of the temple. Rei learned how to put up protection spells against demons here and her grandfather taught her to read the old tongue. Fond memories were found here, now it was here that Rei hoped to find out what was going on with her best friend. Yes at times Rei could not stand Serena and her flakeness; it was true that they always fought, but on the inside Rei loved Serena like a sister and bugging Serena was one of her favorite pastimes and she knew Serena enjoyed their fights too. If it was not for Serena's fun loving, go getting personality, Rei would have been a loner, she never made friends at her school and everyone thought that she was weird because she had special abilities like knowing what the weather was going to be or could sense good and evil. It was Serena who befriended her when she thought that she did not need friends. It was Serena who showed her what she was missing, and if it was not for Serena she would have never been friends with Ami, Lita or Mina. With a pure heart Rei walked into to the library determine to never come out until she found something to help her best friend.

Lita sighed finally finished her shopping trip with Mina, she loved Mina to death but sometimes she got a little bit too excited for her own good; Minutes after coming home from shopping, Lita flopped onto her couch in her apartment, she looked around her place and a heavy sigh fell from her lips. The memory of her parents passing fresh in her mind. Lita's mother and father went on a second honeymoon when Lita was only five years old and they did not come back. Their plan crashed over the Atlantic Ocean and their bodies were never recovered. After that day Lita was shuffled from foster home to foster home never staying long. With all her built up anger, Lita started fighting. It was not good or healthy but it helped her cope with her lonely life. When she was fourteen she was able to get a part time job baking at the corner bakery from her apartment and live on her own. A social worker still dropped by to check up on her but other than that she was alone, until Serena came into her life. Lita had once save Serena from a bunch of guys and instead of being afraid of her like everyone else she befriended her which shocked Lita to the core. No one has ever wanted to get to know the class bully but Serena was unafraid and it warmed Lita's heart to finally find a true friend. Serena did not replace her parents but she was the one person to open her heart again to others. Lita sighed again before closing her eyes and fell into a nightmare where there was no Serena.

Mina smiled as she looked at the clothes that she had brought for her mission. They blend well with the tree outside of Serena's window and tonight she was going to use them. The color green was not her color but if it was going to help Serena, Mina would change her taste in clothes until she has her old Serena back. Mina remembered when she first met Serena. Mina had just moved from Britain and had no true friends. Her latest album was released and it was a hit. Who would have known that Mina would be a one hit wonder, after the hype died down, no one wanted to be friends with a washed up singer. So Mina decided to go back to public school and get an education. It was in the hallways that Mina heard her famous song and it was Serena who was listening to it. When Serena's eyes landed on Mina, she screamed and ran towards her, begging for an autograph. Mina smiled and after that day they were best friends and then she met Ami, smart and shy, Rei, head strong and good looking and Lita, fighting and smart cooking. With out Serena none of them would have been friends. Serena was the glue that kept them together and they had to get their old Serena back. Mina quickly changed and noticed that darkness had befallen the sky, _now was the time to strike_, thought Mina as she climbed out of her window with a bag of surveillance stuff and headed over to Serena house to keep watch for the night.

Mina reached Serena a little past eight and climbed the tree outside of Serena house. Once she reached the middle of the massive cherry tree she could see the light on in Serena's room. Taking out her binoculars Mina checked to see what Serena was doing.

Serena sat at her vanity mirror checking her reflection. "I like my new look," Serena sighed to herself, wondering what was wrong with her friends.

Something inside of Serena was telling her that this was not right that this was not her, but another part was telling her that she looked beautiful and older. Serena's eyes began to flash red in the mirror and within second Serena's posture eased and she felt tired.

"Time for bed," Serena yawned, going over to her bed and climbing in, falling asleep instantly.

Mina felt cold wishing she brought a jacket. She could see Serena sleeping on her bed and it surprised Mina that Serena left her light on. Sighing she waited to see if anything would happen. It was around midnight when Mina began to feel tired and was about to climb down and go home when she noticed something going into Serena room turning off her light. Grabbing her night vision goggles she placed them on and peered into Serena's room.

The Mist hovered over Serena bed and again tore a bit of itself and shoved it into the necklace and into Serena body. Serena cried again and thrashed in her bed having the same nightmare of being torn in two. The Mist smiled, its whole being was almost within the girl; soon it will have control over the human body, trapping the other girl within her own mind.

"Soon we will be as one, soon everything will be mine," The Mist laughed before leaving the room.

Mina stared, open mouth at what she saw. Something was trying to enter Serena's body but couldn't do it, but it left something behind. Mina did not know what was going on but she knew she had to tell the other girls. Quickly climbing down the tree, Mina ran home, afraid for her friend.

Rei searched and searched the library for anything on the necklace and so far came up with nothing. Rei's grandfather brought her supper into her and left without a word. Rei's food went untouched. She started with old priest records from the sixteen hundreds but found nothing. Around Midnight her eyes began to droop and she had to shake her head to stay awake. Sighing heavily, Rei reached for a book on the top shelf only to bump it with her fingers making the book tip over and toppling it and two other books onto the floor.

"Great," Rei muttered, picking up the books.

Her hand froze over a red book with its pages open and the picture of the silver star stared up at her in its beauty. Grabbing the book she started to read. Rei gasped at the words, knowing her friend was in grave danger. Closing the book she headed to bed and couldn't wait for tomorrow to discuss this with the girls.

Ami sat in her homemade lab with Serena's hair under a microscope. Serena hair was not that of a normal chemically colored hair, the black of her hair was natural not man made which surprised Ami a great deal, but there was a compound in Serena's hair that was unknown to her and she had never seen it before. Something was wrong with Serena and this hair proved it.

Ami sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes, stifling a yawn. She was too tired to continue and she knew the girls would want this information tomorrow. Ami sighed heavily remembering when she met Serena. It was Ami first day at school and there was a big test that she did not know about since she transferred halfway through the school year. The teacher said that she did not have to take it but Ami declined and took the test anyway. When the results came back, Ami had the highest mark in class and everyone scorned her for it, all except Serena. Serena approached her to congratulate her on a job well done and asked if they could have lunch together. After that day they were best friend and it was her who introduced Ami to Rei, Lita and Mina. Ami yawned once again and sighed, leaving her lab for bed. Tomorrow everything would be better and she knew that they would save Serena somehow.

Darien lay awake staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going on with Serena; she had always been the sun to his cloudy day, even if she never knew it. Darien was afraid to give his heart out. Darien could not remember his mother but his father said she was a wonderful woman with the light in her eyes and she had a big heart, Darien imagine that she was much like Serena in a way. Darien still remembered the day he met Serena and lost his heart. It was the first day of school three years ago and Darien was shy and afraid of the other kids. He and his father had just moved back to town after being gone for many years and they did not have much money that the towns people had. His father got a job pulling in fish at the harbor and they were able to get a small apartment. When he entered school in rip jeans and a patched up shirt, since he had not been given his school uniform yet, the kids scorned and looked down on him. It was Serena who came over and introduced herself, it was Serena who ate with him at lunch time, but over time Darien and Serena grew apart. Darien wanting to be in the in-crowd at school decided to ditch his first friend for Diamond, who took him under his wing and showed him the ropes of being cool. Once they reached Middle School Darien was cool and out of Serena's reach, but Darien still had feeling for Serena so instead of telling her how he felt he teased and taunted her making her hate him. He sighed, wishing he could go back in time and be her friend again. Maybe if he stayed with her she would have been the same. _Was I the reason for her sudden change? Does she have feeling for me too?_ These thoughts ran through his head but there was no answer. Giving up on those thoughts, he turned over and went to sleep, dreaming about Serena's golden hair.

Serena eyes opened on their own shocking Serena from her sleep. _What's going on?_ Serena thought; she felt her body move to get out of bed. She was stunned; her body was moving on its own, without her. _That's not possible_, Serena thought as her body dressed for the day in clothes that was not her uniform.

_No, I can't change into that, it's too revealing_, Serena said, but the words did not come out of her mouth but banged all around her in her mind.

Serena body sat at her vanity mirror staring into blood red eyes, her hair almost black, there were still bits of blond at the tips but that was all.

_Who are you?_ Serena screeched in her mind.

But Serena's body paid no mind as she applied makeup for the day. Serena hand chose black eye shadow with black eye liner and lip stick.

"Perfect," Serena voice hummed.

_This is my body, get out!_ Serena cried, trying to gain control of her motor skills, but it was no use, she wasn't strong enough and she was too tired to fight, so she watched from the far reaches of her mind.

Serena sat down to breakfast that her mother made, Scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I would like a bowl of fruit, if you don't mind," Serena hissed.

"Now listen here Serena, you can not talk to me like that, say sorry and I will be glad to make you something else," Ilene chided, wondering what has happened to her little girl.

Serena made eye contact with her mother, her eyes flashing red muddling Ilene mind to mush.

"Obey me and only me, make me something else," Serena hissed again.

Ilene nodded and went back into the kitchen to re-make Serena's breakfast.

_Hey, you can't treat my mother like that,_ Serena cried in shock, again trying to take back control and for a moment she thought that she did. Serena face screwed up in pain as she struggle for dominance, but soon whatever that was controlling Serena body won and pushed Serena back into the dark place of Serena's mind allowing her only to watch.

_Who are you_? Serena asked.

_Soon to be you,_ a voice crackled back.

Ami arrived at school early as usual but this time it was not for early studying it was to meet the girls. She saw Lita and Mina under their lunch tree and hurried over wondering where Rei was.

"Where's Rei?" Ami asked, speaking her mind.

"She called this morning and she said she will be here," Mina said.

Within two minutes Mina saw Rei hurrying over with a red book held against her chest. Her red and white school uniform wrinkled on her form as if she forgot to iron her uniform this morning.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late, I woke up late," Rei said, blushing deeply.

"That's ok, it looks like you did not get that much sleep last night," Ami said, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"I could say the same to all of you," Rei stated, spotting the bags under Ami, Lita and Mina's eyes.

"You were right about Serena, there is something wrong with her," Mina blurted out. "I went over to her house to watch Serena while she slept and I saw this black mist thingy hovering over Serena's bed. It seemed that the mist was trying to get into Serena's body but couldn't."

"Well I looked over Serena hair and the black that is in it is not color. Her cuticles are not open to allow color into her hair and there is a strange compound in her hair that I have never seem before. It's strange," Ami said, giving them her report.

"Well, I found out about the necklace," Rei started, opening the book. "Its say's that it is a gate."

"A gate!" The girls screamed together.

"Yeah, back in the sixteen hundreds there were four silver star made and they were given to four high priests and priestess so they can commune with the dead and help them pass over into the after life," Rei explained.

"What happened that turned the silver star evil?" Ami asked, intrigued.

"You see there was this one priestess name Beryl, instead of allowing souls to go to the afterlife she stole their souls making her more powerful. It wasn't until she stole the evil soul of Metalia." Rei explained.

"Who is Metalia?" Lita asked.

"She was a woman who slaughters many villages and stole a great deal; she'd have her way with men before killing them. She was poisoned by one of her many slaves and when her spirit left her body she was left to wonder the earth until she found Beryl. Its say's that Metalia was sucked into the gate and Beryl tried to capture her soul but there was a battle within Beryl's body and somehow Metalia won and Beryl's died. Metalia took control of Beryl's body. The first thing Metalia did once she had defeated Beryl was to kill her slaves. She went on a rampage that Japan has never seen before. When the other three priests and priestess found out what was going on they tried to stop her. The book talks about a great battle and they were able to kill Beryl body but they could not seal Metalia's soul within the underworld. The priests and priestess died in the battle and their silver stars burned within a holy fire, but Beryl's silver star was never found, until now. I believe that Serena has the lost necklace of old and I think that the mist that you saw Mina was Metalia trying to steal Serena's body," Rei finished, a pain look on her face.

"Does it say how to stop her?" Mina asked, frightened.

"They say to get her on holy ground with the ones that love her and try to expel the demon from her but there is no guarantee that Serena will survive the ordeal," Rei said. "But there must be a priestess to expel the demon and since I am studying to become one, I will perform the ceremony," Rei announced, unsure of her priestess powers but right now was not the time to second guess herself

"Where are we going to find holy ground?" Mina asked, bewildered.

"The temple, it's on holy ground. I remember when Serena tried to help me on Saturday but she got sick as soon and she finished climbing the stairs. I think that maybe the holy ground was trying to force the evil spirit out of Serena's body but couldn't since Serena left to quickly to drive it out," Rei said, in thought of how sick Serena looked that day.

"Ok, what about love ones, I love Serena as a sister and you all do too but we need a stronger love, should we involve her mother and brother?" Ami suggested.

"I think so, let's go to Serena's house at lunch and talk to Ilene," Lita said.

"Ok, meet at the front of the school at lunch, we better hurry the first bell is going to ring soon and Rei you have to go or you are going to be late for school," Ami said.

The group broke and went their separate ways with fear for Serena in their hearts.

Darien stared at an empty desk when the bell rang, Serena had not shown up for class which was unusual for her, she might be late and never does her homework but she always went to school everyday. Darien could not pay attention to the teacher and kept his mind only on Serena. _I have to find her,_ he thought to himself. Once the bell rang Darien jumped out of his seat and tried to catch Ami before she disappeared.

"Ami, wait up," Darien said, grabbing her arm.

"What do you want Darien," Ami cried, impatiently.

"Do you know where Serena is? She has been acting not like herself and I am worried about her," Darien confessed.

Ami stared at him in shock. The man who teased and taunted Serena everyday was worried about her.

"Why are you worried about her? I thought that you hated Serena?" Ami asked, confused.

"No, I've never hated Serena, it's difficult to explain. I've known Serena for three years, we used to be friends back then and I miss her," Darien confessed. "The old her, I did her wrong by turning my back on her to become popular but now I want to make it up to her."

"Maybe you can Darien, come with me," Ami smiled, taking his hand, dragging him through the crowd and out the front door.

Both Darien and Ami skipped their next class as Ami explained everything they had discovered, at first Darien did not believe her and thought that she was crazy, but once he met up with the rest of the girls at lunch and heard their story, he started to believe their words.

"Something similar happened to Serena at the cemetery. I showed her my mother's grave and she fell to the ground in pain. She screamed when I touched her and I had to put her down quickly, she refused to allow me to call for help," Darien confessed when they finished their story and it was his turn to tell his.

Rei's eyes lit up like a candle as the wheels started to roll in her head.

"Do you love Serena, Darien?" Rei asked, hoping for the right response.

Darien blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand afraid to answer the question. Four girls stared at him, waiting for his answer and he knew they would not let him leave until he answered.

"I…I like her very much, I have had a huge crush on her since I first met her," Darien confessed, looking away.

"You have romantic feeling for Serena?" The girls choired as one.

"Yes, keep it down, I've never told her, I was afraid that she would reject me," Darien hissed. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if your touch burned her than she might have true feeling for you, Come on guys, let's go to Serena's house and speak to Ilene," Rei said, taking off down the street with the others trailing behind her.

People ran in and out of class; Serena watched leaning against her locker in the hall, not wanting to go to her next class, how she loathed the loud kids with in.

_Help me,_ Serena cried as she watched her body push off her locker and sauntered down the hall.

"Serena," A boy yelled.

Serena turned around and saw a man with white hair falling down his back and deep purple eyes, he was dressed in the blue uniform of the school but his lean form made the uniform look like normal attire on this man. Serena eyes glowed red in want.

_Diamond,_ Serena mind breathed.

"Diamond, nice to see you, would you like to come with me," Serena purred.

_No, no don't go with Diamond,_ Serena tried to tell her body but it was useless, her body was no longer her own. Who ever was inside of her was strong.

_Who are you?_ Serena screamed within her mind.

_Metalia,_ a cold voice echoed back.

_Get out of my body,_ Serena cried again, but there was no response.

"Want to go somewhere private," Metalia purred with Serena's voice.

"Sure," Diamond said, taking Serena's hand.

Diamond wasted no time in taking Serena into an empty classroom before closing the door and pulling down the shutters so there would be no onlookers.

"What do you have in mind?" Diamond asked, huskily.

"Look into my eyes," Metalia cooed.

Diamond could not resist looking into Serena's red eyes and he was drawn to her. His hands began to shake as he reached for her breasts; he could not believe the shirt she was wearing. It was a black see through top with black roses covering her breasts and he suddenly realized when he started to massage her breasts with both hands that she was not wearing a bra. Taking in a sharp breath Diamond watched as Serena arched her back in pleasure, a soft moan escaping her lips. Serena arms wrapped around his waist drawling him against her body and he could feel her arousal through her tight skirt.

"Serena, I never knew you were so forward," Diamond smiled, trailing kissing down her neck.

"I'm full of surprises," Metalia moaned, liking this man lips on this girl's body.

_No, don't let him touch me like that, I don't love Diamond,_ Serena tried to fight back but it was ignored.

Diamonds right hand slid down her back, cupping her butt and was gladly surprised that she was not wearing any underwear. His fingers danced along her hip until he was in front as he hiked up her skirt revealing that she was indeed wearing underwear but it was a skimpy thong and he quickly moved it aside to get access to her clit. Metalia moaned, liking the touch. She pushed herself into his fingers making her cry out sharply.

_Stop, stop, this isn't right,_ Serena cried_._

Serena's hands started to unbutton Diamonds shirt, placing butterfly kiss on his exposed skin. Diamonds breath quicken as Metalia felt himself stiffen against her stomach.

She racked her nails across his stomach tearing the button off his pants, with sneaky hands she grabbed his manhood with her left hand and started to stroke him.

Diamond was lost in the bliss that Serena was giving him, never before had a woman been so forward and he loved it; never before had a woman pleased him the way her hand was pleasing him now. He moaned and started to grind into her while he played with her clit making her cry out louder, with one swift move he placed his finger inside of her, making her moan louder and she started to rock against him.

"So good," Metalia moaned, missing the feeling of human pleasure.

Her strokes became more demanding and she slid up and down his length making him shoved against her hand, but suddenly it was gone and Serena moved away.

"Your not going to be a tease; are you Serena," Diamond growled.

"Maybe," Metalia purred, going over and hopping on the desk. "I want you to pleasure me, and if you do well, I will show you the meaning of true pleasure, the likes you've never felt before," Metalia smiled, spreading her legs.

Diamond watched Serena as she pleasured herself and he licked his lips as he came over to her and knelt down before her, taking her hips in his hands he slid her forward taking her into his mouth, he licked and sucked her clit feeling her get wet for him. Diamond moaned in delight, she tasted like honey and he greedily sucked it up.

Metalia moaned in bliss liking what this man was doing to this body.

_Stop_, Serena panted, feeling something stir in her stomach that felt foreign to her.

Metalia screamed in pleasure and was almost at her peak, she allowed the orgasm to take her and it rushed through her body. Diamond stood up kissing her stomach while pulling down his pants and boxers, ready to show her the pleasures of sex.

_No,_ Serena screamed the first to recover from the orgasm, Serena quickly grabbed control of her body and shoved Diamond off of her and pulled down her skirt before running out of the class, leaving a fuming Diamond behind.

Serena ran from the school, her body at war while Metalia was trying to take over Serena's actions again. Serena fought long and hard but it was no use Metalia was too strong. Serena fell on to her knees as she entered the park as Metalia pushed Serena to the back of her own mind.

_How dare you, I was having such fun, ah maybe tomorrow,_ Metalia seethed at Serena placing a barrier around her. _Soon you will die and your body will be mine._

Serena cried as she banged against the barrier, praying for someone to help her.

Tired and drained Metalia went back to Serena's house to sleep.

Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei and Darien sighed as they were turned away from Serena's house. Ilene was not acting herself and refused to listen to anything they had to say and slammed the door on their faces.

"She's no help," Darien huffed, angered.

"It is an unlikely story," Ami said.

"So what do we do now?" Mina whined.

"We have to kidnap her and bring her to the temple before she does something she will regret," Rei announced, shocking all her friends. "Mina, stake out the house and call us when she comes home and then we will snatch her and take her to the temple."

"Right," Mina said, taking to the tree again outside the house.

"The rest of us we will wait for Mina's call at the arcade, it's the closest place to Serena's house," Darien explained, heading towards the arcade with Rei, Lita and Ami.

"I'll grab my dad's car so it will be easy for us to transport her. I will see you guys at the arcade," Darien said, crossing the street towards home.

Mina waited and waited for Serena to come home, Mina glanced at her watch, it read four o'clock.

"Guess I missed afternoon classes today," Mina giggled.

Suddenly Serena appeared down the streets and Mina eyes widen in shock as she took in her attire.

"Are those even clothes," Mina whispered to herself.

Mina watched as Serena winked at a couple of hot guys and blowing a kiss at one of them, Mina shook her head in disgust. She watched as Serena walked up the steps and entered her house. Quickly Mina was on the phone, calling the girls and Darien that Serena was home. Mina peeked into Serena's room to see that Serena was kicking off her high heels and taking off all her clothes, lying down on her bed nude before going to sleep.

"Helps coming, Serena," Mina whispered to her friend.

The guys arrived at Serena's ten minutes later and they met Mina at the tree.

"Serena is sleeping right now, and she is naked," Mina blushed as she looked at Darien.

Darien blushed as well picturing a naked Serena with her soft white skin and nice curves.

"Rei and Lita, you go in and get her dress and then tie her up," Darien instructed, handing them some rope. "You two are strong enough to over power her small frame."

Rei and Lita nodded their head before climbing the tree in front of the house. Going up to the top branch Rei and Lita jumped onto Serena's balcony. Rei sighed in relief to find that Serena's window was unlocked and quickly slid the window open and climbed in with Lita following behind her.

Rei and Lita blushed at seeing Serena naked body and quickly searched for some clothes. Rei was able to find a long pink T-shirt and a pair of panties. Quickly they dressed Serena without waking her, as they were about to tie Serena up with the rope, a black mist seeped through the opened window.

The Mist saw her body being tied up and she knew that it had to be now; it had to take over this body. With one swoop The Mist forced itself into the necklace. Serena screamed in pain and Lita and Rei quickly tied her hands and helped her onto Lita's back. Slowly they climbed out of the window and they slowly climbed down the tree. Serena kept yelling as the pain became too intense.

"The mist thingy is trying to take over her body, we saw it go into the necklace, we have to hurry or we will lose her," Lita cried.

Darien quickly grabbed Serena and she screamed anew. Aside from being torn in two she was set on fire. Darien clamped his hand over her mouth muffling her screams; hoping that they did not draw unwanted attention to themselves; they raced towards Darien beat up car at the end of the street. Shuffled Serena in the backseat with Rei, Lita and Mina, while Darien and Ami sat in the front. It took only twenty minutes to arrive in front of the temple and Serena was still screaming in the car.

"It hurts, it hurts," Serena cried, but her eyes remained closed in sleep.

Jumping out of the car, Darien and Ami got Serena from the back and raced up to the temple. As soon as they hit holy ground Serena screams became louder and tears slipped down her closed eyes.

"Fire, Fire I am on fire," Serena cried, struggling against Darien hold.

"Follow me," Rei shouted, going to the altar in the main prayer house with Darien and the rest of the girls following behind. Darien laid Serena on the altar and back away. There were protection prayer scrolls all round the altar to keep the evil spirit within the confines of the body until it was destroyed.

"I'll be back," Rei said, rushing out of the room.

The girls watched in horror as Serena moaned and cried in pain; her body withered and thrashed on the altar. Rei came back moments later dressed in a long red and white robe of a priestess. Going to Serena she bowed her head forming the signs of power with her hands.

Serena cried out as she arched her back; a battle ragging within her body.

_Let me in,_ Metalia hissed trying to force her way into Serena's body.

_No, my friends are her to save me, you witch,_ Serena screamed back.

_You and your friends will die this night and I will be reborn to do as I please_, Metalia hissed at Serena, throwing her against a mind barrier.

"Help me, she's hurting me," Serena cried out.

"Hang on Serena, we are here for you," Darien cried, taking a hold of her hand.

Serena felt the strength flow into her as Darien's hand touched her. Her hand burned but it was Metalia who screamed in pain.

"Everyone, touch me," Serena cried, trying to gather a much strength as she could from her friends.

Mina, Ami, and Lita looked on in uncertainty but Rei moved to place her hand on Serena third eye on her head and started to pray. Taking shaky breathes they all touched Serena legs giving her the strength to fight.

"Higher being here our prayer, save our friend from this demon. Guardians of the silver star necklace come to me and help me rid the world of his demon," Rei prayed.

An unknown wind picked up within the temple making the lights flicker. The girls gasped when they saw four white mists floating above the altar.

"We are sorry what has befallen your friend, we will help," A woman's voice floated on the air.

The four mists became one and dived into Serena body. Serena body arched as she inhaled sharply, gasping for air until her body still and her chest cease to breathe.

Serena felt like she was being wrapped up in a warm blanket. A white mist surrounded her relieving her of all her pain.

_We are sorry child that you had to suffer for my mistake_, a woman said within the mist.

_Who are you?_ Serena asked.

_I am Beryl and I am responsible for this mess, these are my fellow priests and priestess of the silver star necklace. Let us become one and beat this monster,_ Beryl offered.

With the warmth that Serena felt she accepted the white mist within her soul.

_Time for you to be sent to the underworld Metalia,_ five voices said as one within Serena's mind.

Metalia laughed not wanting to let go of this body.

_She is mine,_ Metalia hissed throwing an electric barrier at Serena.

Serena dodged and sent out a white wave of fire scorching Metalia misty body. Metalia screams echoed through out Serena's mind. Metalia pulled together all her energy within herself, making one last attempt to expel Serena, the priests and priestesses. Serena, the priests and priestesses screamed in pain as they were hit with another barrier and they felt their souls being lifted from the body. Grounding their teeth as one they made a lance of power and hurled it at Metalia. With the last bit of their strength the priests and priestess latched themselves onto Metalia's misty form and brought her within their whiteness. Metalia cried out, trying to escape but soon the blackness disappeared within their form and Metalia was sent to the underworld.

Serena saw herself floating above her body, knowing she was dead. Her friends were crying around her, yelling for her to come back. With tears in her eyes, she turned to leave but was stop by a woman in purple. She had long curly red hair and dark eyes. She wore a long purple dress that hid her feet.

"Who are you?" Serena asked in shock.

"I am Beryl, it was my downfall that allowed Metalia to take control of your body and for that I am sorry. I was young and naïve. I thought that if I collected enough souls, I would be a more powerful priestess. I learned the hard way that that was not the right way to go about getting power. I lost my life because of Metalia," Beryl explained, tears in her eyes.

"I am going to do something that will help you; I am going to give you your life back."

"How?" Serena asked, wishing to go back.

"Take my hand," Beryl offered.

With shaky hands Serena grasped Beryl's hand and she felt Beryl's power enter her spirit.

"We will be as one," Beryl whispered before she disappeared.

Serena felt her body being pulled and soon she was falling.

"Serena, Serena, come back to us," Darien cried into her chest, "I love you,"

"Serena please we need you," The girls cried, holding Serena's cold body.

Serena lips were blue and her body was ice cold, they did not realize that in trying to save her that she would die.

"I'm here," a voice croaked out.

Everyone turned, stunned by the voice that they heard. All eyes looked upon Serena face, they saw her lips turn from blue to pink and that her skin regained its color. Within minutes her body started to warm.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again," Rei yelled, falling onto Serena lap in a hug.

"Serena, we are so glad that you are back," Ami, Lita and Mina cried as one.

"I remember everything guys. Metalia almost took over my body, she almost won," Serena said shakily.

"What happened? How did you defeat her?" Darien asked, placing his arms around her neck.

"The priests and priestesses helped me defeat her and it was Beryl who gave me my life back," Serena cried, re-living the past couple of days in her mind. "I am so sorry for my behavior."

"It was Metalia not you, look your hair is blond again, never change it," Ami wept, sitting back on her heels.

"I won't, let's go inside and rest, I am beat," Serena yawned.

Darien helped her up on shaky legs as the girls walked out and headed to the house.

"Darien, wait," Serena whispered. "Did you mean what you said about loving me?"

"Yes, I want to be with you Serena, will you be my girlfriend?" Darien asked.

"Metalia made me do some bad things," Serena started.

"That doesn't matter, that was her not you and I want to be with you," Darien said, cutting her off.

"Then yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," Serena giggled. "To think I had to die for you to confess your feeling for me."

Darien stared down into her sky blue eyes before bringing his lips closer to hers and kissing her with all the pent up passion that he could muster leaving Serena breathless.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: Authors notes

Hey my dear readers, I hoped you enjoyed the necklace and I am happy to say that I am in the works of writing 'necklace two- diamonds revenge' and it will be in chapters. I did not know how to put 'necklace' into chapters because it was my first story on this site and I was not sure how it was done, but with my second story 'the moon kingdom' I found out how to put it in chapters. So anyways I just wanted to tell you that 'necklace two- diamonds revenge' will be posted soon so keep a eye out for it. Don't forget to Smile.

Silverstarlet.


End file.
